


Storytellers

by StarAndMoon (TheDarkestStar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestStar/pseuds/StarAndMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stories have to be told or they die, and when they die, we can't remember who we are or why we're here.” <br/>― Sue Monk Kidd.</p><p>A little drabble about untold stories of the Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytellers

And so what if the village folk thought her head was in the clouds? Mary loved stories. Is there something wrong with it? She was a smart girl. Books can teach you so much!

By the age of ten, Mary has read all the books she could find. Adventures of Merlin, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, even Muggle fairy tales. Mary loved reading stories almost as much as telling them.

Oh, imagine her delight when a writer came to visit their little village!

“I want to hear about your father’s adventure!” he said. “Your father, I heard, is the town hero! I want to make him famous!”

“But my father doesn’t want to be famous” Mary answered shyly. “He said if people knew how he did it, they might use those spells for bad things.”

“Well, really, I just want to hear the story. I promise to keep your father’s name out of it” the stranger smiled. Mary opened the door a little wider.

“Well… All right then. But you have to wait for him, he went fishing.”

“That’s okay. Hey, maybe you can tell me a story while I wait? Hey, what’s this one about?” he pointed at the book in Mary’s hand. “I’ve never heard of it before. Do you mind reading it to me?”

Mary almost jumped out of excitement.

***

“What a great story!” the stranger said. “Although, the ending was quite sad, wasn’t it?”

“Why so?" Mary asked, blushing furiously. "They defeated the evil queen!”

“Well, tell me, is it really so evil to want to be the best?”

Mary hesitated. “N-no?”

“Certainly not! It’s not at all evil to want to be the prettiest and the most powerful.”

“But as long as you don’t hurt anyone, right?” Mary mumbled, clenching the book, and still quite red in the face.

“Right! Of course!” the stranger smiled again, and patted Mary on the shoulder. Mary returned a smile.

“You... look like a real prince Charming!” she blurted suddenly, promptly hiding her face behind the book,  and because of it not noticing how the stranger fixed his hair.

“Do I? Oh well, I did just win a reward for the most _charming_ smile." 

“Oh! Did you hear that? My dad’s back!” Mary run off to the door, but stopped abruptly, slapping herself on the forehead. “Silly me, I forgot to ask! What is your name, mister?”

“Well, I suppose there is no harm to tell you. My name is Gilderoy. Gilderoy Lockhart.”


End file.
